Nancy Drew the next generation Series 1
by dequaincy
Summary: When a 13 year old girl named Sabrina Drew takes a diamond from an all boys gang called The Ruff Tuff Gang,she and her friends find themselves caught up in an old,long forgotten mystery that they must solve.


Nancy Drew the next generation.

(10-24-12) Season 1.

Episode 1. The Mystery Begins.

-in the year 2021-

It is a beautiful day in a town called River Heights City, where the sun is bright. The sky was as bright and blue as could be. The grass was pretty, the birds were in the sky, the waters were light blue and clear. People were everywhere and happy. Children were playing and filled the area with joyous laughter. The Town was just so beautiful and filled with life.

At a karate dojo.

A karate fight was currently in process in River Heights City dojo as two students were currently fighting with each other.

''Is that all you got?'' Asked a young 10 year old boy with shaggy brown haired as he was sweating.

''No…I am just getting started.'' Said the young boys opponent said before they both collided with each other yet again.

In the streets.

While a heated battle is going on a strange brown haired 13 year old girl is walking through town staring at all of the people there as two kids rushed pass her as the girl just smiled.

Back at the dojo.

''Go!'' The crowd of students cheered as the fight continued fiercely with the two students bashing back and forth. The opponent got thrown out of the ring. The students cheer for the winner.

''And the winner of the third round is Jake Marvin!'' The sensei shouted as all the students in the dojo cheered louder then before as Jake smiled and waved at them.

''I did it!'' Jake happily shouted.

''I lost…''Jakes opponent said before getting to his feet and walking up to Jake. The Two then shook hands, Unbeknownst to them, two teenage boys from outside the dojo were watching Jake with smirks on their faces.

Elsewhere.

Meanwhile the strange girl is on a water tower admiring the view of the city as the wind blew against her brown hair.

Back at the dojo.

Meanwhile, Jake had made it back into the quarter final as he and his opponent launched at each other.

Back to the brown haired girl.

The girl is still at the top of the water tower watching the view of the city.

Outside the dojo building.

''After all that, I only made it to the top 8.''Jake said.

''Hey, last time you fought, you didn't even make it past the third round.'' One of Jakes friends said. He was a boy.

''Yeah ,but you lost the first round, so you're getting a little worse.'' The other friend said. He was also a boy.

''Hey! I had a cold…''The other boy said.

''Next time you should try using some of my moves.'' One of Jake's friends said to him.

''Thanks, but I want to use my own moves. Thanks for the offer though.'' Said Jake.

''Hey, lets practice some more.'' Said one of jakes friends.

''Hey ,guys. Look!'' Said another one of Jakes friends. The sky has grown quite dark as the sun started to set.

''AH! How did it get so late? I got to get home.'' Said Jakes first friend.

''See you later, Jake.'' Said Jakes second friend.

''Same to you guys,'' Said Jake.

Both of his friends left, leaving Jake with motivation as he started running home.'' If I keep up like this, the sky is the limit.'' Suddenly Jake ran into a tall boy with brown shaggy hair and brown eyes, sending him falling on his bottom. Standing beside him were two other boys. The ones who were watching Jake.

''So what is your problem?'' Asked the boy with brown shaggy hair and brown eyes.

''A-ah!'' Jake screamed.'' I fell on my butt?'' He said.

''What, you think this is funny?'' Boy number 1 asked.

''So you think it's a joke, buddy? A little shrimp like you running into Seth, hmm?'' Boy number 2 said.

''B-b-but I'm sorry, I didn't do it on purpose.'' Seth growled at the young boy as he flinched.

''If you're really sorry, then face Seth in a fight.'' Boy number 2 stated.

''A-a fight?'' Jake asked confused. ''You guys are with The Ruff Tuff Gang, aren't you?'' He asked.

''So you've heard of us. Then again, who hasn't ? Anyway, we've heard that you are the best and fighter in your martial arts class.'' Boy number one said.

Two other boys then came up behind Jake.'' That's right. I am sure he'll show us all the moves he knows, right?'' Boy number 4 said.

Jake was frighten and started to break into tears as the teenage boys about him laughed.'' So…somebody…**SOMBODY HELP ME!'' **Jake screamed at the top of his lungs.

''Scream all you want. No ones going come and save ,lets get ready to fight.'' Said Seth.'' But to be fair, would you like to throw the first punch?''

Seth saw that Jake was not making any attempt to deliver the first blow.'' No? Fair enough. More pain for you means more fun for me.'' Seth said.

''Here we go.3...''One of the gang members began the countdown.

''Stop it,please.I dont wanna fight.''Pleaded Jake who was in tears.

''2...''Another boy said.

''1.''The 2 other boys standing at Seths side said.

Seth then attempted to deliver the first punch to Jakes face. ''Freeze ,mister!'' Came a female voice.

''Huh? Who said that?'' Asked Seth.

''I did.'' Came the voice again. Jake and the five boys looked to their left and saw a shadowy figure. It was the girl with brown hair from earlier. ''Why don't you all pick on someone your own size.''

''What did you say? Who do you think you are?'' Seth asked.

''The name is Sabrina… Drew.'' Said the 13 year old girl.

''Sabrina?'' Said Jake.

''So you think you're a tuff girl, huh?'' Said boy number 1.

''I don't think I am. I know I am.'' Said Sabrina.

''Not a smart move to get in the way of my fight. Alright then…If you really want to help this kid, then fight.'' Said Seth.

''US.'' Finished the other 4 boys.

''Bring it on…lets see what you got.'' Sabrina said.

''Fair enough…but this is going to be a handicap fight. 5 against 1!''One of the boys shouted.

''Huh? What? But that's not fair.'' Jake said.

''Just zip it. This is how its going down.'' One of the boys said.

''So will you fight? Or do you just want to runaway?'' Asked Seth.

''N-n-no! Don't do it! This is my fight. It has nothing to do with you.'' Said Jake to Sabrina before she approached him.

''Don't sweat it kid.'' Said Sabrina, who was now standing next to Jake.

''But…''

''I am not going to lose to these guys.'' Sabrina said, cutting Jake off.

''Oh, ok.'' Said Jake.

Sabrina then let out a small chuckle

''This is no joke. Does this girl think she's funny or something?'' One of the boys said.

''Who cares? Lets do this.'' Said Seth.

''I have got to say… you all sure are brave.'' Said Sabrina.

''What do you mean by that?!'' Seth asked.

''You haven't heard?'' Sabrina asked.

''Heard what? What are you blabbering on about now?'' Seth demanded.

''Oh, I guess you haven't heard.'' Said Sabrina.

''Heard what?!'' Seth asked.

''The doctors confirmed the cooties as a desease.'' Said Sabrina.

Seth and the other four boys seemed scared after she said that.'' R-really?'' They all said in unison.

''Yes, and its very contagious. Why, you boys shouldn't even be here.'' Said Sabrina.

''She's right! Every body out of here!'' Seth screamed in a scared tone before he and the other 4 boys ran off. Seth was so scared he didn't even notice that a white shiny diamond fell out of his jacket pocket. But Sabrina noticed.

''Yeah! Run for your health and your lives!'' Screamed another one of the boys as they ran away until they were out of sight.

Sabrina then walked over to the area where the boys were and picked up the shiny object.'' As if id ever start a fight with anyone.'' Said Sabrina before putting the diamond in her Jacket pocket.'' Hey, kid, are you…''Sabrina then looked at the spot where the 10 year old boy had been standing, only to see that he was no longer there.'' Kid? Hey kid. Where are you?'' Sabrina called out.

''Those guys are gone, you can come out now.''

''St-stay away from me!'' Jake said in a scared tone after he poked his head out from behind a crate.

''Oh, there you are. Thank goodness. I thought something might have happen to you.'' Sabrina said.

''Don't come any closer!'' Jake spoke, causing Sabrina to freeze in her tracks again.

''Why? I'm not going hurt you.'' Sabrina said. She then proceeded to continue walking over to the crate where Jake was.

''That's close enough!'' Said Jake, causing Sabrina to stop again.

''Is that how you people say thank you around here?'' Sabrina asked.

''No. Its just…I don't want catch that cooties disease you were talking about just now.'' Answered Jake.

Sabrina just Laughed him.

''What's so funny about that?'' Jake asked with a bit of anger in his voice.

''Kid, there's no such thing as the cooties disease. I just said that to make those guys go away.'' Sabrina admitted.

''You mean…There is no cooties disease? You made it up just so those guys would stop bugging me?'' Jake asked as he came out of his hiding spot.

''Yep.'' Sabrina said.

''Wow! So cool!'' Jake said in excitement.

At the River Bank.

Sabrina and Jake started to walk along the streets underneath the starry night sky.

''That was awesome, Sabrina! Do you mind if I call you Sabrina? How about miss Drew? Uh, no, lets go with Sabrina. You rock Sabrina. I'm Jacob by the way. But my friends call me Jake.'' Jake said in a fast, happy and excited tone.'' Thanks for helping me. I don't know how to repay you.''

''You don't need to thank me. Just tell me who those guys were back there.'' Sabrina said.

''Huh? Who, them? Their The Ruff Tuff Gang.'' Jake answered.

''The Ruff Tuff Gang?'' Said Sabrina.

''Yeah. They target younger kids and force them into fights. They've done it to a lot of my friends. Their just bullies.'' Said Jake.

''It seems like people like them are everywhere.'' Said Sabrina.

''Really, you're not from here? Well, where are you from Sabrina?'' Jake asked.'' Tell me.''

''Where am I from? I am from Michigan, but I am staying here in town in the Drew mansion until my mom gets back from taking care of business.'' Sabrina said.

''The Drew mansion? You know, you do look kind of familiar. Do you by any chance know of a lady who goes by the name of Nancy Drew?'' Jake asked.

''Oh, that's my mother.'' Sabrina answered.

''Really? Oh, wow, even cooler! Can I meet her when she comes back?!'' Jake asked.

''I don't see why not.'' Said Sabrina.

''Really?! Oh, boy!'' Jake said in excitement.'' Hey, when she comes back perhaps you can ask her to let you stay in this town for a while.''

''You know, I just might do that.'' Said Sabrina. ''Want to meet back here again tomorrow?'' She asked.

''You bet.'' Answered Jake.

''There you are.'' Came a young female voice.

Sabrina looked in front of her and Jake turned around, only to see a 31 year old woman run up to them. She looked like she was in her 20's,she had short blond hair and light blue eyes. She was Bess Marvin.

''Its my Mom.'' Said Jake.

''Where have you been?'' Bess asked Jake.'' I've been waiting for you for almost an hour!''

''I'm sorry Mom.'' Jake said.

''Well sorry is not good enough. You had me worried sick, young man.'' Bess scold.'' Do you know what time it is?''

''I'm sorry. I got tide up.'' Jake spoke.

''With what?'' Bess asked. Before he can get a chance to answer her question, Bess then noticed Sabrina standing behind Jake. ''Oh hello. And just who might you be?'' She asked the 13 year old girl.

''I'm Sabrina Drew. It's a pleasure to meet you miss…''

''Marvin. Bess Marvin.''

''Nice to meet you miss Marvin.'' Said Sabrina.

''Nice to meet you too. I take it that you and my son Jake have become good friends?'' Said Bess.

''Yes ma'am, we have. As a matter of fact I met Jake when he was having some trouble with some kids that were older then him. In their teen actually. Which is why he was so late getting here.'' Said Sabrina.

''Oh, I see. Well I think its wonderful for my baby to have a friend like you to protect him from bullies.'' Bess said.

''MOM!'' Jake said embarrassed by what his mom just said.

''What? I'm just thanking the girl for protecting my baby from those bully.'' Said Bess.

''Oh, it hurts Mom. Please stop.'' Jake said with his hands over his ears.

''Anyway, it was nice meeting you Sabrina.'' Said Bess.

''It was nice meeting you too miss Marvin.'' Sabrina said.'' Can I ask you something?''

''Fire away.'' Said Bess.

''Is it alright if Jake comes back by here to meet me tomorrow?'' Sabrina asked.

''Oh, boy! Can I Mom, can I?! Please?!'' Jake asked.

''Well…I don't know.'' Said Bess Thinking. ''Ok. But only if you promise to call me to pick you up before night time.''

''Alright! Cool! You rock!'' Jake said to Bess.

''And don't you forget it.'' Bess said. ''Sabrina would you like for us to give you a ride home?'' Bess asked.

''Yes ma'am.'' Said Sabrina.

''Great. Just tell me where you live and I'll take care of the rest.'' Bess said.

''I live at a house called the Drew mansion .''Sabrina said.

''What?! Shut up and shoot me! The Drew mansion? As in the same house my girl Nancy use to live in when she was growing up?'' Bess asked.

''Yes ma'am. I didn't know you knew my mother.'' Sabrina said.

''Your mother?!'' Bess gasped.

''Yep. Its true. Nancy Drew is Sabrina's mother.'' Jake said.'' She's not here in town though. But she will be back to get Sabrina when she finishes taking care of business.''

''Is that right?'' Bess said. ''Well, come on. Lets all go home before it gets darker then it already is.'' Bess said.

''I'm all for that.'' Said Sabrina.

The three then began to walk off to where Bess's car was.

At an unknown part of the city.

Meanwhile, at a pair warehouses, different voices were heard coming from inside one of the warehouses.

''So…you lost the emerald. And then you just came crawling back here like little babies.'' Some one taunted as they kicked a large barrel towards Seth and The Ruff Tuff Gang with him.

''I'm sorry. But the girl had a disease.'' Seth pleaded.

''But if you faced her boss…''One of the gang members said.

''Yeah! You could crush her and take back the moon emerald.'' Another said.

''What was that? How dare you speak the name of the emerald without my permission!'' The black cloaked hooded figures tone grew more intimidating.

''I'm sorry, sir.'' Seth apologized.

''You will be really sorry if you don't man up and take care of this Selena or whatever her name is.'' The figure said.

''You tell them boss.'' Said a 17 year old girl with brown hair and brown eyes.

''Stay out of this, Jamie!'' Seth said.

''Yeah, no one asked for an amen from you!'' Another gang member added.

''Whatever you say.'' Said the girl known as Jamie.

A smirk appeared on the figures face.'' Well then…Just do whatever you have to do.'' Said the black cloaked figure before the scene slowly darkened to black.

The next day.

Sabrina is waiting at the river bank for Jake, minding her own business , when suddenly someone approached her from behind. Sabrina turned around only to see Seth standing behind her.

''Having a nice day?'' Seth Joked as a smile appeared on his face. Sabrina then looked to see herself surrounded by many more Gang members then the last time.

''I believe you have something that belongs to us.'' Said Seth.

''What do you want?'' Sabrina asked in an annoyed tone.

''We're having a get together and you're invited.'' Answered Seth.

Sabrina Just shot a glare at Seth and the others.

On the city streets.

Jake was running through the city streets to see Sabrina again, but when he arrived, Sabrina was no where to be found.'' Sabrina!'' Jake called out, but there was no response. He searched in town to find her.

''She has to be in town somewhere.'' Said Jake. Then he saw two gang members walk into an old condemned theater.'' Those gang members again.'' Said Jake.'' Don't tell me.''

Inside the condemned theater.

Sabrina is standing on the stage surrounded by all of the gang members.

''Sabrina Drew!'' Seth began. ''You thought you were pretty foxy embarrassing us yesterday, didn't you?'' Seth spoke as all the gang members laughed in amusement. The black cloaked hooded figure was scouting the upcoming fight sitting in a chair in a balcony with Jaime standing at his side. ''Well, now its time for us to return the favor. With the gangs specialty!100 against one!''

''Alright, I except.'' Said Sabrina.'' A hundred opponents or a thousand.''

''Now you're going pay for your big mouth.'' Said one of the gang members.

''We'll teach you what happens when you cross The Ruff Tuff Gang.'' Added another member.

''perhaps you would like to take this opportunity to plead and say you're sorry. Not that it will do you any good.'' Seth spoke as all the gang members laughed in amusement.

''Well then…lets get this party started.'' Seth said.''3...2...1...''

''Sabrina!'' Jake shouted as he ran through the deserted building.

''And begin!'' Seth shouted.

All of the gang members began to make there way to the stage where Sabrina was.

By this time Jake had run out on another balcony to witness what was happening.''(Gasp)This does not look good!'' Jake gasped.

Jake could see hundreds of gang members everywhere he looked.

''Their everywhere! There are just too many of them. Its impossible to count and tell how many there are.'' Jake said.

Up in the balcony, the figure and Jamie were watching the fight take place. ''Nothing worms my heart more like a nice 100 fight.'' The figure spoke.

''She's doomed. No one survives a 100 opponent fight.'' Added Jamie.

The gang members were attacking Sabrina until she tripped and fell on the stage. Jake noticed this.''(Gasp)Watch out Sabrina!'' Jake screamed with tears in his eyes.

''(Laughing).Looks like your friend is too scared to move!'' Seth shouted to Jake.

''Stop it! Stop it already! This is going to far!'' Jake shouted,'' Sabrina! Just run!''

''Zip it! You just zip it and watch!'' Seth shouted to Jake.

While Sabrina was on the floor the white emerald she had in her black vest pocket fell out on the floor and started to glow.

All of the gang members, the figure, Sabrina, and Jake noticed this.

''Hmm. That's impressive.'' Said the figure.

''Who dares set foot in the old abandoned theater?!'' Came a voice from nowhere.

''What? Who said that?!'' Said Seth in a scared tone.

''It is I. The ghost of this theater.'' Came the voice again. ''Now listen up. All of you. You come anywhere near this building again and so help me I will do bad things to all you that will be beyond imagining! Now go! Go! GO! And don't come back unless you want the police knocking at your doors!'' The female voice threatened.

With less then a minuet all of the gang members were out of the room and building, running scared for their lives.

The emerald had stopped glowing and Sabrina had picked it up and looked at it. ''Well…that was strange.'' Sabrina said as she stared at the white emerald she held in her hand.

''Sabrina!'' Came the voice of Jake near by. Sabrina looked off the stage to see Jake running up to her.

''Jake.'' Sabrina said.

Jake then ran up on stage next to Sabrina.'' That was awesome, Sabrina!'' Jake said In excitement.

''Sabrina Drew.'' Came a voice out of nowhere.

Sabrina and Jake then looked up at the balcony to see the black cloaked figure and Jamie standing at his side.

''So you're the trouble maker everyone's been talking about.'' Said the figure.

''And just who are you?!'' Sabrina demanded.

''Who am I, you ask?'' The figure asked. He then removed his black hood to reveal his true identity. ''I am Jack Steven. And this should be interesting.'' Said the 16 year old boy known as Jack. He had black shaggy hair and brown eyes.'' Jamie…we're leaving.'' Jack said before exited the balcony.

''Yes…leaving.'' Jamie said before exiting the balcony as well.

''What do you think that was all about?'' Jake Said.

''I have don't know. But I do know that...''

''You're both doomed.'' Came the same female voice from nowhere again, cutting Sabrina off.

''Excuse me?'' Sabrina said in a scared tone .

''Who are you?!'' Sabrina shouted.

''You can call me Lady Shadow. You should never have took that emerald from those people. you don't know what you've uncovered.'' Said the female voice.

''Uncovered?! Uncovered what?!'' Jake shouted as he and Sabrina looked around the room to see where the voice was coming from.

''A truth that should have remained hidden. The mystery has just begun.(Laughing)!''Said the woman known as Lady Shadow before ending her message with a laugh that sent chills down both Jake and Sabrina's spines.

Outside the condemned theater.

''You're letting them keep the emerald?'' Jamie questioned Jack. ''You do realize that it will lead them to the other six emeralds, right?''

''All the more reason to let them keep it…''Jack said before putting his hood back on his head. ''For now.'' Said Jack before walking away. Jamie then followed close behind.

Unbeknownst to them, they were being watched by mysterious woman, who was standing on top of the theater building. She had on a white golden Venetian mask that took up her whole face, the lips on the mask were a golden, sparkly, glitter color. There were long black feathers sticking out of the mask, the outfit she wore was black, she had on black spiked heel boots that went almost up to her knees, a black cape. And the outfit she wore looked like an Italian costume the people of Italy were. ''And so it begins.''

End of Chapter 1. The Cast.

Bella Thorn as Sabrina

Jake short as Jake Marvin

Jake T. Austin as Seth

Andrew Trischitta as Jack Steven (Jack Manning from One life to live)

Victoria Justice as Jamie

Crystal Hunt as Bess (Stacy Morasco from one life to live).

So what do you think? Do you like it? Is it good so far? Feel free to leave as many reviews as you like and let me know what you think. See you in the next chapter. (I do not own Nancy Drew, but I do own Sabrina, Jake, and all of the other new characters you will see in this new series).


End file.
